It's far from over
by LRiesert-writer
Summary: It's been a year since the Red eye incident and Lisa is finally starting to move on with her life but Jackson has other ideas in mind --- Rating changed to M, dark themes,language, violence
1. Security

**Author's note:** I do not own Red Eye or any of its characters, this is my first fic I hope everyone likes it and sorry for the intial deletion and thank you Myth Star Dragon for the first review I hope you all enjoy the revised first chapter and please review

Jackson, Jackson Rippner…_Jack_, of course he escaped, a professional, that's what he said. There wasn't a day his voice didn't ring in her ears.

"Well, suck it up" he said "I may have to steal you" he said **"I'll finish this"**

Everyday she heard these words and everyday she got stronger. Each day that passed by without hearing his name or seeing his face left her with a greater sense of security.

By the time the anniversary of the Red Eye incident rolled around Lisa was able to drive home without a thought to _Jack_or his empty threats. She didn't follow her usual routine of checking every room weapon in hand. "No, not tonight" she told herself. Instead she settled down on the couch and reveled in the comfort and warmth it wasn't long before she slowly drifted off into the first night of peaceful sleep she'd had in months.

A smug grin played across Jackson's lips as he gazed at Lisa's sleeping form. "It's not over yet Lisa." He whispered. "No it's far from over."

His bright blue eyes glinted in the darkness of her home. He decided not to wake her right away and instead just watched her sleep for a while. He took notice of how every once and a while her lips would curve into a smile. Was she dreaming of him he wondered, aching for him to touch her, taste her…..fuck her? No probably not he thought but she'll learn, learn to want him, to listen to him, to obey him or she'll suffer and oh how he's been longing to make her suffer.


	2. Eggs

**Author's note: I do not own Red Eye or any of its characters. Thanks to all of you who read but thanks especially to those who reviewed. Here is the new chapter, longer than the first, I hope you all enjoy and please review.**

"Leese" Jackson whispered, Lisa stirred slightly but still did not wake. "Patience", Jackson reminded himself "The fun will start soon enough." However Jackson didn't like to waste time so he walked into the kitchen and fixed himself some eggs. He looked at the clock 2:45, he could hear Lisa moving a bit more. She was starting to wake up. "Some things never change." Jackson thought as he smiled to himself.

Lisa tossed the covers off and groaned softly from the loss of warmth. She walked groggily to the kitchen wiping the sleep from her eyes. 3:00 am time for eggs, "Some things never change." Lisa thought as she reached her destination. She turned the knob and opened the door to see none other then Jackson Rippner sitting at her table eating her fucking eggs. She couldn't stifle the scream rising in her throat. "This isn't real, you're not here."

Her shaky voice widened the smirk on Jackson's face. He got up and walked toward her slowly. The shaking spread from her voice to her body, she was trembling at the mere sight of him. Her fear was intoxicating and gave him a renewed burst of adrenaline.

"This can't be happening, not again." She said under her breath. Her body shook while her eyes searched for a means of defense. Then she saw it, the knife sitting on the counter and she made a dash for it. Unfortunately Jackson saw it too. The moment her hand grazed the knife his hands captured her wrists pulling them away from it.

Jackson threw Lisa into the counter forcefully. "It's so nice to see you again Leese, I've missed these little deliberations of ours. Fact. This is not a hallucination. Fact. Thanks to you, we're about to get to know each other a lot better."

His body pressed into hers as he held her bent against the counter. His lean muscular form molded with her every curve, touching every crevasse. His warm breath against her ear and smug controlled tone made her want to vomit and suddenly she realized she was whimpering. She bit her tongue to silence the small noises. "Let go of me, now JACK. She struggled to escape his tight hold.

"One more fact Leese, I'm a lot more skilled with a knife than you." he said this as he transferred one of her small wrists to his other hand and brought the blade to her throat.


	3. The Beginning

He let the blade sink into to her tender skin just slightly causing little crimson droplets to fall on the crème colored countertop. Lisa shuddered; the icy cold touch of the blade sinking into her skin brought back memories, none of them pleasant. She had to get away. She slammed her elbow into his sculpted stomach as hard as she could.

He winced and weakened his grip just enough for her to pull away, she ran as fast as she could up the stairs and barricaded herself in her bedroom. She leaned against the wall by the door and allowed herself to slide to the ground. It wasn't long before Jackson was there slamming and banging at her door with full force.

He would get in eventually and she knew it but she just sat there in shock, she couldn't move. All of this time she spent trying to forget him and there he was standing right outside her bedroom door.

Jackson could hear her breathing heavily on the other side of the door. He rammed into it once more and finally he got through. He walked in and saw Lisa just sitting there. She looked so pathetic, it sickened him, where was _**his Lisa**_, where was that fighting spirit.

Frustrated he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to look at him, at last he got a reaction. When he began to pull her hair the realization of what was happening hit Lisa fully. She screamed and hit and scratched at him leaving her small marks on his masculine face.

She looked just as she had when he pinned her against the wall at her father's house only a year ago. Beautiful, strong, wild, angry and in that moment he brought her to the wall again placed her hands above her head with one of his hands and held them there. He brought his face close to hers and matched the fire in her eyes with his.

"NO JACKSON…..GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!! Let me go. STOP!" She fought him with all of the strength in her, she wiggled, and twisted, turned her head away, anything she could to keep his lips from touching hers. He ran a finger over her lips and let it slip into her mouth.

The wet warmth her mouth afforded his finger as it slipped past her lusciously beautiful lips caused his mind to drift off to other thoughts of what she could do with that mouth, what she would do. When her teeth connected with his flesh, that did it, fantasy killed. He hit her across the face causing her to let out a small cry

"I hate you Jackson I hate you. Why couldn't you just stay away? LEAVE ME ALONE!" She grit her teeth not allowing the tears to fall though the side of her face was throbbing.

"SUCK IT UP LEESE! Stop with all your fucking whining and think. What did I tell you, think about it Leese why would I be here? What's wrong Leese…you don't get it? I know you have a brain, it's one of the things I love about you, so ANSWER ME."

Every time she tried to speak he would cut her off. He liked the power it gave him; he controlled the conversation and thus felt he had some control over her.

"You're pathetic Jackson… what you're such a professional that you have nothing better to do than bother me? Or did the fact that you screwed up the whole Keefe assignment make you lose your job? Poor Jackson, you're nothing now, not even a killer, you're a failure."

What Jackson did next shocked her, he laughed, he laughed at her ridicule of him. Then he smiled as he retorted back.

"No Lisa, this time, you are the job. You see I told you before. I'm a manager, and I've decided after the Keefe setback…. not failure, that it's time for a vacation. I'm taking some time to focus on a much more personal assignment, something I told you a long time ago I'd finish."

He smirked as he backed Leese into the corner of her room, the fear he had come to lust for returning to her dark hazel eyes. Once she realized that he noticed she quickly covered her fear with a gaze of pure hatred. It didn't matter though he already knew that fear was there and it only served to motivate him further. Annoyed with their tango, he knew he would eventually win; he grabbed her, held her kicking and screaming against him and covered her mouth and nose with the chloroform soaked cloth he had been saving. The feeling of her falling limp in his strong arms was thoroughly satisfying.

He took her downstairs and placed her in his car being sure to handcuff her and tape her mouth shut, then he turned on the child safety locks and drove off to what Lisa would soon come to call home.

As he laid her gently onto his bed he smiled, it was so hard to contain his excitement. He felt like a little boy with a new toy. In a sense he was and Lisa was better than any toy he'd ever had before.

He picked up the phone and dialed his new dog; he'd only had him for a year, but he had trained him well. "Did you put her exactly where I asked? Good. How bad is it? Great so she's burning like hell. Good, completely untraceable, it'll be on the news by tomorrow morning and the funeral will be shortly after that. Great, we'll talk later."

Lisa only heard bits and pieces of this conversation as she came back to reality; her senses were still a bit muddled from the drug. But that sultry voice and those blue eyes were unmistakable, and it was that moment that she knew this was far from over.

"Hey beautiful….sleep well?" taking advantage of her drugged state he leaned over and placed his lips on hers and kissed her forcefully, so forcefully that a small moan escaped her lips and into his mouth. He smiled against her as he felt the warm tear trickle down her cheek.


	4. Damaged

**Author's Note: Not as long as the previous chapter but I still hope you guys like it. I'm sorry to those of you who read the first chapter 4 I had up, I even let myself down with that one. I feel much better about this one though so I hope you guys enjoy it and please read and review. As always I don't own Red Eye or any of its characters.**

She thought he was finally out of her life for good, no more thoughts, nothing. But now as his tongue forced its way into her mouth she knew he would haunt her forever. That's when the tears started to fall. She wanted to fight but the chemical left her feeling unusually weak.

"Get off Jackson...please just leave me alone." The fierceness resided not in her voice but in her eyes. The dark flecks of green reflected the moonlight streaming down through the ceiling window. They burned into him and for a second he stopped kissing her and just stared.

"You're so beautiful Leese." Lisa was almost shocked at the tenderness of his voice she scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"No, Leese you really are, you're so broken, so damaged, and yet so beautiful." This time Lisa almost laughed, he thought he was damaged, he organized the deaths of others and stalked people for a living and yet she was the damaged one, ha that's rich.

Lisa was relieved when the distance between the widened as he found his way to sit on the end of the bed, but his eyes still wouldn't leave her be.

"No, Jack, I'm not broken, I'm more whole than I ever have been before." Lisa got up and moved to stand against the wall. He followed her with his eyes but made no move to get up.

"Lisa…Leese…before what, you're more whole than before what…? What is it Lisa, your rape, me stalking you, the red eye flight, or is it since... your death?"

Lisa gazed at him open mouth, wide eyed, and confused. He smiled at her perplexed gaze. "What are you talking about Jackson, or have you completely fucking lost it. I'm right here flesh and blood." She pointed to the small wound beginning to close up on her throat.

Jackson laughed, it wasn't even a laugh, he chuckled, he chuckled at her. Now she knew he lost it, he was completely bat shit.

"That's not what your daddy thinks. In fact he identified your body this morning at 5:00 am exactly. Well what was left of it I should say, the fire ate it up pretty badly."

Lisa was on the edge of hyperventilating and Jackson stood up walking towards her. He was sure he'd probably have to steady her soon.

"Oh my god….what are you talking about … my Dad… NO….No ...what fire? WHAT DID YOU DO JACK???" Lisa was shaking the tears beginning to fall freely.

"Well Leese I really didn't want to deal with anyone looking for you, I mean it's not like I'm ever gonna let you go so…this just works out perfectly. Daddy won't even be looking; he'll grieve over the loss of his little girl but eventually Leese even he will move on with his life. The best part, they all think it was an accident, you and your fucking eggs." Jackson gave her his best pout in response to her despair.

He wrapped his arms around her as she began to slide to the ground and held her against him as she beat at his chest.

"LET GO just let me go home…please…PLEASE…just let me go." Lisa choked out between sobs.

"What home Leese, this is your home now. You have nothing to go back to, nothing. All you have is me." Jackson gave her his best and biggest grin as she slowly sunk to the ground.

She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, her house was gone, burned to the ground and everyone she cared about thought she was dead. A new rage filled her, she hated him. She hated Jackson; she hated his snide remarks, his laugh, that fucking smile. There was no way in hell she would ever live with him, be his pet, kiss his feet, she'd never belong to him, ever.

Her eyes darkened as she stared up at him once again. He smirked back, the same killer instinct she had seen in him once before was still evident at the core of those dangerous blue eyes. "If he wants a fight then that's just what he'll get." Lisa thought as she began to pick herself back up.


	5. Wounds

Lisa rose to her feet slowly using the wall to steady her on the way up

**Author's Note: Woo, finally I am able to give you all a new chapter my only hope is that you enjoy it and send nice reviews. Oh and yeah I do not own Red Eye or its characters. Thanks for reading **

Lisa rose to her feet slowly using the wall to steady her on the way up. She cut into his soul with her emerald eyes. He had never seen eyes as intense as hers, well other than his of course. Most women would have laid at his feet wallowing in their self pity but not his Lisa. No his Lisa was unlike any other person he had ever "worked with" man or woman. That is why it shocked him when she pressed her lips to his.

She kissed him with a tenderness that she had been hiding for years. If she could convince him that she was willing to submit to his wishes then maybe she could escape more easily. She knew it wasn't the best idea out there but it was a distraction.

Jack began to kiss her back but with his signature roughness. He pulled her against him tightly and forced her mouth to open wider to accommodate the intrusion of his tongue. If she thought she could fool him that easily then he might as well let her think she could get away with it for a few minutes.

Lisa almost gagged as his tongue found its way into her mouth She kicked him swiftly in the balls in response. He threw her into the wall with all the force he could muster as he reached down to calm the throbbing pain she had so sweetly granted him.

Lisa put her hand on her head to calm the ache coursing through it. She got to her feet and staggered towards the door. She was stunned by the next sound she heard although it was familiar it terrified her. The bullet nicked her right shoulder and scared her enough that it knocked her off balance. Jackson closed the distance between then and looked down at her as she clutched her shoulder.

"You really are a lousy shot." Lisa said as she glared up at him. Jackson smiled again, oh how he loved her spunk. "Actually I'm not, I've been practicing, just thought I would give you a warning first. However if you would like I can shoot your kneecaps next, I promise I won't miss." He smiled at the increasing fear she ceased to let spill forth.

He grabbed her roughly making sure to dig his fingers into her fresh wound and slammed her against the nearby door trapping her with his arms. She screamed as his fingers dug into her. "What is your fucking problem JACK??" At the sound of his hated nickname he pressed himself against her further.

She gasped at the intrusion and at this he rewarded her by easing off of her a bit. "Good girl, stop hiding from me and maybe I'll reward you further."

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asked as the hatred in her grew.

"It's simple Leese it really is." Once again he dug his fingers into the wound on her shoulder pushing harder this time but she refused to cry out. She would not give him that pleasure again. He pushed his body against hers and continued with his speech, his lips almost touching hers as he moved his mouth.

"Stop lying to me and I'll reward you, keep lying and I'll punish you like the bad girl that I know you can be." Jackson let one of his hands travel up her legs and underneath her skirt as she began to tremble. "But I warn you, defy me and it will only result in further pain. A tear fell from Lisa's eyes as memories flooded her. "Good girl." Jackson said as he kissed her forehead and led her away from the door. He laid her on the bed.

She remained silent for the rest of the morning as he laid with her and held her close. What he wanted was clear; she had to show what she was truly feeling, expose her weakness to him or he would only hurt her more. As she laid she dreamed of new ways to harm him, trick him, and defeat him.

He was more twisted than he ever had been before, sicker she thought. She wasn't the target when they first met and now she was his personal target. At this realization she began to wonder, what he did to the people like her, to the people who crossed him. The disgusting images that filled her mind made her want to puke.

As she began to dry heave over the side of the bed Jackson placed a trash can there for her and held her hair back. As she emptied her stomach of its remaining contents he wiped off her mouth and smiled. "How do you feel about eggs?" He laughed as the anger practically dripped from her skin. "You're the most disgusting…" was all she could say before Jackson backhanded her. "Leese, you really should work on being more cooperative."

She cried out as he struck her. "If you don't stop I promise you and let me remind you again I do not lie, I promise you will regret it. I know you better than you know yourself and I will make every fear you've ever had come true, every single one." He kissed her ear before walking toward the kitchen. The knife landed inches from his head. Jackson sighed "I was hoping you wouldn't do that. You never listen Leese."

"Why would I Jack? That's not how I beat you before." Jackson turned around to see the fiery brunette glaring at him. "You sure you're ready to play this game again Lisa?" He caught the lamp that she threw in response and then placed it on the counter casually. He took a sip of his orange juice and cracked his knuckles.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note :**Hey guys it has been a long time, I doubt anyone is still waiting for me to put an update up but if you guys are interested I'm thinking about putting one up tonight I'm feeling very creative and I've neglected this story for far too long.


	7. Stolen

**Author's Note:** from here on out Lisa's thoughts will be in italics, Jackson's thoughts will be bolded. Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm so happy you guys wanted me to keep going. I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think and I'll continue I hadn't really planned to stop where I did but I didn't feel it was right to keep you guys waiting.

_Why did I just throw that at him? _

Lisa wondered to herself, she knew it served no purpose but to piss Jackson off. She wasn't thinking clearly, all she could think about was how angry she was at Jackson for invading her life, again. This time it was worse though he didn't just invade her life he stole it. He burned her house to the ground and made her family think she was dead.

_You will not steal me._

"Yeah Jack, let's play." Lisa said as her eyes searched for something to use against him. Then she saw it, the lacrosse stick deep in the corner of a nearby room. Lisa made a run for it.

Just as Lisa's slender fingers wrapped around the pole Jack's arm snaked around her tiny waist pulling her hard against him causing her to drop the stick on the ground.

"Oh Leese I didn't know you were a lacrosse fan, that one's from my college days." Jack said gesturing towards the lacrosse stick.

Lisa slammed her elbow into Jack's ribcage causing him to wince slightly before flinging her featherweight body onto the nearby bed. Before she could even catch her breath he was on top of her pinning her down.

**Having fun yet leese? Don't worry it's about to get a lot better.**

Jackson's ran his eyes down her body as she writhed and squirmed trying to escape his iron grip. He licked his lips seductively as his eyes locked onto the scar on her chest. Lisa followed his eyes and goose bumps popped up along her skin when she realized what was causing him to do so. Her eyes shot open as he brought his mouth down to her neck and she felt his lips touch her skin.

"Stop." Lisa gasped as his teeth grazed the skin there and he began to suck on her soft flesh. She moaned both from fear and arousal as he disregarded her wishes and continued to nip at the tender skin of her neck.

Jackson smiled and brought his eyes back to face her.

"It sounded like you were enjoying that Lisa; in fact you were barely even putting up a fight."

Lisa hated that on some level he was right; despite the fact that she hated Jackson she had some sort of sick attraction to him. She struggled in his grasp all she wanted to do was reach out in slap that smirk off his evil face. So when suddenly he let go of her arms and that's just what she did.

Jackson chuckled as his cheek began to sting, he had released her arms but his strong legs still held her lower body pinned beneath him. His excitement grew as did the hard length hidden just beneath the fabric of his pants. Judging by the terrified look on her face Lisa realized this.

Lisa fought as hard as she could slapping, pinching, hitting, shaking trying to free herself from this monster looming over her.

"Get off Jack. I hate you. You sick bastard, get the hell off of me." Lisa screamed.

Jackson's head collided hard with Lisa's and she fell back against the pillow. Blood dripped down from his head onto her lips and Jackson reached for the handcuffs he kept in the drawer beside his bed and slipped them quickly around her wrists and attached them to each bedpost.

Lisa shook the fog off and her vision started to come back only to see that Jackson was walking out of the room. Lisa screamed and screamed hoping that someone anyone might hear her. She still had no idea where she was all she knew was that she had to find a way out.

Lisa laid there for hours and began to cry as she thought of her father about how distraught he must be, thinking she was dead. She was all he had and now he had nothing. It was just like Lisa to focus on someone else's pain before trying to deal with her own. Eventually Lisa drifted off into sleep.

Jackson came back in the room after Lisa drifted off into another world he laid down beside her and stroked her face.

**My angel. My fiery gorgeous angel.**

Watching Lisa sleep had always been Jackson's favorite part of stalking her. He enjoyed every bit of it, how vulnerable she was, she couldn't hide anything she was feeling when she was off in that world inside her head. When she had nightmares, the whimpers and moans that escaped her lips were like heaven to his ears. Even when she dreamed he got to experience the full force of her real emotions as her lips curved into a smile or she sighed peacefully. But the most intoxicating thing to watch her do while she slept was cry; he had licked her tears away many nights in the past and he bent down to do the very same thing now.

Lisa shuddered as his mouth touched her face she groaned and tossed from side to side but something restricted her movement.

Lisa was having a nightmare, one she had many times before.

….. Tears fell from her deep hazel eyes as the blade cut into her breast. The man warned her not to scream as he slipped his hand beneath her skirt and tore off her panties. His greedy palms were grabbing at every part of her. She heard him unzip his pants but she dared not to look down. He positioned himself at her entrance and just as he thrusted into her, Lisa's eyes opened and she screamed. ….

Jackson was looking down at her, her shirt cut from her skin.

"Please, please Jack, stop." Lisa begged profusely tugging at the chains holding her arms in place above her head.

Jackson grinned down at her. "I told you not to call me Jack didn't I lisa?" Jackson brought a knife down Lisa's unscarred breast, she shook beneath him.

"Yes, J-Jackson, I'm sorry." She whimpered feeling incredibly vulnerable with her chest so exposed to him.

"Stop whining Leese I won't do that to you…at least not right now." Jackson put the knife away and placed a hand on his throbbing hardness. He was aching for her. Lisa saw this and fear coursed through her.

"You do however deserve to be punished." Jackson said with a smirk as he began to take the belt off of his pants.

"don't do that Jackson please anything but that." Lisa begged

"Anything but what Leeese, come on baby you can tell me. Say it Leese, what don't you want me to do."

_Did he just call me baby, oh god I hate him._

"Come on baby, what is it.?" Jackson smiled as her frustration increased; he brushed a stray hair from her face and then let his hand trail further down over her breasts down further over her stomach and further still before she screamed out.

"Stop it please Jackson, please, Jackson don't…" His hand traveled beneath her skirt before she finally submitted to him. "Please don't rape me Jackson" she sobbed.

Just like thought his hand stopped and he brought the belt down on her bare thighs. She screamed out in pain.

"Don't worry baby, you haven't made me that mad tonight besides…" He knelt down and placed his lips on her ears and whispered. "When I fuck you, you'll beg me to keep going, I promise."

He brought the belt down on her tender skin once again and she cried out.


	8. Not in my House

**Author's note:** Hey **rougereade**r for ever y 1 of you there are 5 that love my work so you can go f**k yourself, to all of you who reviewed my work and loved it I've tried to go through and read your stories as well and you guys are pretty awesome too so please keep reviewing because that's what keeps me writing, thank you guys and I'm sorry I took a couple days some family stuff came up as my brother's b-day is right around the corner, thank you again for your patience.

The abuse continued into the next morning. Jackson whipped Lisa from her breasts down to her ankles and when that wasn't quite enough for him he hit her across the face with his bare hands relishing in every tiny whimper that escaped her soft sweet lips. Lisa's body ached all over, she was exhausted but still she refused to close her eyes for fear that her nightmares may once again become more of a reality. Jackson however threw one arm over her and dozed off with a smile on his face.

Lisa seized the opportunity thanking god for those yoga classes she taken recently and maneuvering her right foot up to Jackson's right pants pocket and reaching in for the key. Lisa was amazed by her own flexibility as she managed to unlock one cuff with her foot even though it did take an hour. She easily unlocked the other with her free hand.

Jackson stirred slightly but did not wake much to Lisa's surprise. Lisa tiptoed across the room not looking back till she had her hand on the door knob.

_What the…oh my god. _

Lisa's jaw dropped he was gone, it had only taken her a matter of minutes to reach the door and yet he was gone. Lisa turned the handle and made a run for it looking back every so often.

Suddenly a door slammed and that's when it happened Lisa shrieked as she came tumbling down the hardwood stairs and landed right at Jackson's feet.

A single tear fell from Lisa's eyes as she looked up to see Jackson's face, he seemed furious, however, his scowl quickly changed to something even more menacing as her scooped her up into his strong arms, he grinned.

He shook his head as he wiped her tear away. "Don't cry Leese, it won't do you any good." He set her down gently on the marble countertop of his kitchen, and examined her elbow with the same care as a father would his child.

Lisa was bewildered.

"What is wrong with you Jackson, how can you be so evil and callous one minute and so gentle the next and how the hell did you get down the stairs so quickly? I never even heard the sheets move."

Jackson snickered. "You belong to me now leese. You don't have to understand, you just have to obey."

Lisa slapped him hard.

"Fuck you, I belong to no one." Lisa snapped back defiantly.

"Noooooo, ahhhh. Stop god no." Lisa screamed out as Jackson bent her now sprained arm uncomfortably behind her back and spun her around against him so her ass was placed firmly against his erection. He always seemed to be hard around her, a realization that made Lisa even more uneasy as he breathed roughly into her ear. "You'll learn Lisa; you're not going to outsmart me this time you little bitch."

Jackson smirked darkly as he recalled something Lisa had said to him that day in her father's house. He spun her back around to face him.

"Not in my house, Leese." He said still smirking.

Lisa spat in his face. "You're so original Jack, I will get out of here and that's something I can promise you."

**Feisty little bitch**

Jackson's crystal blue eyes glinted at the challenge. He knew he could break her down if he really wanted to, he could make her forget her own last name. He had done it to plenty of others before her. But when Jackson wasn't contemplating all the ways he wanted to kill her, he was thinking about how much he loved her spirit, how much he loved her fire.

Jack wiped the spit off of his face and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss, he let his teeth graze her bottom lip before sinking his tongue deep into her wanting mouth, all the while twisting her injured arm just to hear her scream.

He had finally found something that tasted better than her tears…her fear.

He grinded his sexy muscular body into her tiny feminine frame. Lisa's body responded to his immediately, she could feel her temperature rise as he deepened the kiss further and despite how much she fought it, her body betrayed her and she arched against him.

Finally Jack pulled away. "Don't make a promise you can't keep." He warned.

Lisa involuntarily moaned at the loss of his touch and then squealed when it returned in a less pleasant way.

He twirled her hair around his hand, grabbed firmly, and literally dragged her back up to his bed room and threw her down on the floor.

Lisa yelped as she landed on her bad arm. "You shouldn't have tried to run away leese, maybe you wouldn't be in so much pain if you'd just follow the rules."

Lisa scoffed at him "Are you kidding me, you beat the hell out of me last night just for calling you Jack. And you're such a pussy you wouldn't even let me fight back." Lisa taunted, that rebellious gleam returning to her face.

Jackson laughed, a genuine laugh.

"You just love to taunt me don't you baby?" Jackson began to unbutton his shirt as he stared down at her condescendingly.

_There he goes with that word again, baby. If this were another situation, he wouldn't have to unbutton that shirt himself. _

"No I just remembered how much you love the truth, you pussy." Lisa replied using the bed and her good arm to push herself up. It was a wonder that she could still stand after what she had been through in the past few days.

"Get on the bed Lisa. Now" Jackson commanded.

Lisa shivered but continued to dare him. "Why, are you going to whip me again, tell me what a bad girl I am?"

In a matter of seconds Lisa was plastered to the bed with Jackson on top of her, his hands wrapped around her throat.

It didn't matter how much she clawed and kicked, her drained body was no match for Jackson's pure physical power.

"Why baby? Do you want me too? Because I think you kind of like it Leese, you like it when I have control." Jackson leered at Lisa as panic swept across her face. But there was something other than fear in her eyes, there was shame, Lisa was blushing and Jackson loved it.

Lisa's whole body began to tremble as Jackson's fingers crept slowly under her skirt and he began stroke the warmth and wetness that had been building there for him.

"Yeah, in fact, Leese, judging by that and the way you've been staring at me since I took my shirt off, I'd say you love it." Jackson grinned as the tears streamed down her face.


End file.
